Armed Response
Armed Response / L.A. Armed Response These Rent-A-Cops aren't a stranger to a full body cavity search. Meet Armed Response. Season 1 * David "The Animal" Benedetto (Captain) * Clay "Chainsaw" Krueger * Andrew "Barishnikov" Brawley * Michelle "Manu" Manumaleuna * Laura "Major" Farley Season 2 * David Benedetto (Captain) (Returning) * Kel Watrin (Returning/Transferred from Curves of Steel) * David "Don't Call Me Condoleezza" Rice * Tanya Fenderbosch * Nicole Zingale * Danno Kingman (Substitute Player for Kel Watrin) Season 3 * Mario Lopez (Captain) * David Benedetto (Returning) * Kel Watrin (Returning) * Tanya Fenderbosch (Returning) * Mandy Sommers (Returning/Transferred from CPA) * Damien Ward * Sebastian "Beam Me Up" Sciotti History Season 1: Armed Response finished the season with a record of 3-2, but lost in the semi-finals against the Barbell Mafia. Season 2: Armed Response finished the season with a record of 6-4 and became the champion of Season 2. Season 3: L.A. Armed Response finished the season with a record of 4-6 but failed to make the playoffs due to the Denver Hurlers winning their final match against the Detroit Spoilers. Player Stats (Season 1)* * David Benedetto - 13 kills, 5 catches, 1 regeneration target, 11 outs, 5 game winning plays. * Clay Krueger - 16 kills, 4 catches, 10 outs, 3 game winning plays, 1 yellow card. * Andrew Brawley - 4 kills, 3 catches, 14 outs. * Michelle Manumaleuna - 1 kill, 1 catch, 11 outs. * Laura Farley - 3 catches, 1 game winning play, 6 outs. (Season 2)** * David Benedetto - * Kel Watrin - * David Rice - * Tanya Fenderbosch - * Nicole Zingale - * Danno Kingman - (Season 3)*** * Mario Lopez - * David Benedetto - * Kel Watrin - * Tanya Fenderbosch - * Mandy Sommers - * Damien Ward - * Sebastian Sciotti - *all stats of season 1 was calculated as close as possible with highlight segments and stats based on what the show provided during team introductions. **all stats of season 2 are very accurate in their results since all matches were never highlight segments. **all stats of season 3 were calculated based on known stats during featured matches and what were shown in highlight segments. Facts In season 1, Clay Krueger made the most kills for the team with 16 while Benedetto made the most game wining plays with 5. Andrew Barley was knocked out the most for Armed Response with 14 outs. Clay Krueger is among three people in season 1 to receive a yellow card, other players being Kel Watrin of Curve of Steel and Krystal Cartwright of Sumo Storm. David Benedetto became famous for creating the Spin Move throw which he used in all three seasons the show has been around, and Art Spiegel from the CPA's even did his spin move in both seasons he was around, but never used it in the same match as Armed Response. In Season 2, David Benedetto became infamous for forcing a delay of game against the CPA by placing both dodgeballs on their side of the field and causing a member of the CPA to rush forward to prevent the delay only to be nailed by Benedetto. As a result of his actions a new rule change was made called the Benedetto Amendment. Kel Watrin made the game winning kill agains Delta Froce's Lisa Marshall by knocking the ball out of her hands before the regen countdown finished. Armed Response's biggest rivalry in the history of extreme dodgeball has been with Ink Inc./Detroit Spoilers where they lost to them in Season 1, but won consecutively in close matches in the subsequent seasons. Armed Response is the only team in Extreme Dodgeball to appear in all three seasons, while Benedetto is the only player to have remained in the same team since Season 1. Even though Armed Response appeared in all three seasons of Extreme Dodgeball, they are also the only team to have a trifecta performance with a championship victory, a finish in the semi-finals, and being eliminated before the playoffs began. Danno Kingman and David Rice are the only members of Armed Response to have won a championship, but never remain part of their original teams in the following season with Kingman going to the Denver Hurlers and David Rice going to the Detroit Spoilers. Danno Kingman became the first and only substitute player to return in a following season. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Championship Team Category:Returning Team Category:Classic Division